Prophecy Untold
by bookaddict209
Summary: Jade’s uncle has always been slightly overprotective of her. Lately though, he’s been way too involved in Jade’s life. He’s always on the edge, he gets upset over nothing, and he won’t let her around other people. And on top of that, weird stuff has been
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures.

Jade's uncle has always been slightly overprotective of her. Lately though, he's been _way_ too involved in Jade's life. He's always on the edge, and he won't let her around other people. And on top of that, weird stuff has been happening to Jade.

But Jackie seems to know what's happening. And when she asks him about it, he changes the subject. What is he keeping from her?

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so be honest. If I accidentally add a new story instead of a new chapter, well, my bad. Basically, this is the prologue.**

**Thanks to snarky Beth: This is a better setup.**

_At exactly midnight on a Monday morning, 2 silhouettes shook hands under a rusty old bridge. _

_"As expected, I was right," the first shadow boasted. "Her birthday is right around the corner, and she hasn't shown any signs of the prophecy." _

_The second silhouette seemed unperturbed. "The prophecy stated that on the day of her 13th birthday, an event that would kill a human will activate the results of the prophecy. I suspect nothing of this nature has occurred?" _

_The first silhouette's shoulders slumped. "No. You are right." _

_Then his head snapped up, like he had an idea. "And nothing will. She will remain under my lock and key until the day after her birthday. I refuse to stand by and let her be subjected to this." The first silhouette turned and began to walk away. _

_The second silhouette remained placid, but when he spoke, his voice was clear: "Your efforts will be futile. The prophecy will do everything in it's power to start the transformation." _

_The first silhouette whirled around and jammed his thumb toward himself. "And I will do everything in my power to stop it."_

_The first silhouette turned back around and marched back to his house. A streetlight flickered on above him, and out of the shadows stepped...Jackie Chan._


	2. Chapter 1

**This whole story is written in Jade's point of view.**

**One question:Uncle is Jade's great uncle, right? **

**One more thing :); What day is Jade's birthday? I'm gonna guess till I find out.**

**Thanks again to snarky Beth; I like your setup better.**

I was loitering around at Uncle's Rare Finds, my great-uncle's antique store where I lived. I was just sort of waiting up since I wouldn't be able to sleep until I knew I wasn't missing anything exciting that my uncle Jackie was doing. He was a secret agent for Section 13; a top-secret government base. He was always doing exciting stuff and he never wanted to take me. I was very irksome because he wasn't here right now; he'd ran off to some super important, keeping-it-on-a-need-to-know-basis kind of rendezvous. My first thought was that it wasn't a real meeting. Maybe he was going to get my birthday present. If he was, I could see what it was when he came back. Just thinking about my birthday reminded me that I had something I needed to attend to.

I ran into the kitchen and extracted a blue marker from my pocket. Then I plodded up to the refrigerator and stood on my tiptoes to brand my calender. I crossed out today's date, March 16. I gave a little snitch of anticipation. Only 5 more days until I'd be 13! Finally;that much closer to accompanying Jackie on assignment without getting into trouble, that much closer to driving; that much closer to 4 feet!

_Jingle_. The bell over the door chimed as someone came in. I peeped out of the kitchen and smiled at my Uncle Jackie. "Hey." I said.

I kind of expected him to smile back and say hey, but he didn't.

"Jade, why are you still up?! It's past midnight! You should have been asleep 4 hours ago!" I jumped a little bit as he shouted at me. OK, I hadn't seen _that_ coming. "I was waiting up for you," I said, a little hurt. Jackie's face visibly softened. "Oh. well, you shouldn't have. Go upstairs and go to sleep. Now."

I walked up the stairs and looked back, felling like he was staring at me. He was. He had this look on his face that I couldn't quite place. "'Night'," I said as I rushed up the rest of the stairs and flew into my room. That was weird. Uncle Jackie had gotten mad at me before, but he'd never yelled at me. Something was definitely wrong. And I had an extremely uncomfortable feeling it had something to do with me.

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

_I was running down the side of a beach. My shoes were nowhere to be seen, as was my jacket. A dangerous storm was brewing over head. Something bad was going to happen; I could feel it. I kept running and running and running until this HUGE wave cut me off. I couldn't get wet because I'd get in trouble; I wasn't supposed to be out. Suddenly, ZZZT! Something zapped me and supercharged my molecules. Then I was overcome by vertigo as I found myself falling and falling into a dark abyss of nothing, as the sound of people screaming my name in sheer mortification cradled me into unconsciousness..._

_JADE! JAde! Jade! T_he screams began to fade. I began to realize that I was tossing and turning, having a nightmare, but someone was really calling my name. I fluttered my eyes and saw my uncle Jackie shaking me. I then realized that I'd been asleep, having a terrible dream, and he'd been trying to wake me up by calling my names.

I rolled over to my back and opened one eye. "Good morning." "You were having a nighmare. Are you o-"Jackie stopped short. I noticed he was looking at me with this weird look on his face. It was kind of familiar. _"Wait one minute,"_ I thought, _"that's the same look he gave me last night. Weird." _

"What?" I asked after a minute. He was no longer looking at me; he was staring. And it was really starting to creep me out. "Did you draw on your arm?" he asked. "Huh?" What did that have to do with anything? "Your arm," he pointed out. I twisted my arm around to look at what ever he was pointing at. There was a sparkly,golden line etched into my skin. It was in the shape of a cresent moon. "No, but I do like that color," I said, rotating my arm around more to get a better look. I heard my uncle Jackie give a sharp intake of breath. I looked at him. Was it just my imagination, or did my uncle look remarkably pale?

"So you don't know where it came from?" he asked, his voice trembling as he spoke. I shook my head. "I didn't do it." A series of emotions rushed through my uncle's face. Anger, sadness, and finally...recognition. "Is something wrong?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Jackie quickly shook his head. "No, no, go and get ready for school. And try to wash that line of paint off your arm. I need to speak with Uncle." Jackie stood and walked out.

Well, I tried to wash the paint (or watever it was) off my arm. I scrubbed and scrubbed, but it only made the skin around it become red. _"Oh well,"_ I thought, _"there's no point in scrubbing off my skin."_ I figured it would wear off eventually. I went to my closet and pulled out my favorite outfit, a yellow quarter-length sleeved hoodie with different colored butterflies on them, and a pair of denim capris. I then pulled out a knit cap and placed it over my hair. Then I went downstairs to have breakfast."Hey Uncle Jackie," I said, "that thing didn't come off my arm."

I walked up to Uncle's study. The door was slitghtly adjar.I was about to open it, but then I heard voices bickering. I began to back away before I heard uncle Jackie speak."I'm worried about her, Uncle," he was saying. "I saw the mark; it's starting." _"What was starting?"_ I thought. I walked closer so I could hear better.

"Uncle cannot help," Uncle was saying, sounding rather irritated. "She has already begun the transformation. It is too late." This was starting to worry me. I knew they were talking about me; but whatever they were talking about, it didn't sound good. I peeked through the door.

"Please Uncle," Jackie said, clasping his hands together, "there has to be something you can do. A reversal spell, a prevention spell; even a time-delaying spell! You've seen Jade with this kind of stuff; she can't handle it!" Handle what?!

Uncle thwaped Jackie upside his head with 2 fingers. "Did you not hear me?! There is nothing Uncle can do! You must at least tell her.""NO," Jackie said forcefully. "It would only upset her. She might think it was cool at first, but then she'd be upset." "Jade will be even more upset if she finds out you knew and didn't tell her."

What would I be upset about? Did Jackie know where the strange mark on my arm had come from? What was going on?!

_BAM! _The door was swung open and it thwaped me in the head. "Ow!" I cried, rubbing my head.

"Oh Jade, I'm sorry," Jackie said, looking at my forehead. When he saw there was nothing wrong, it dawned on him that I'd been standing behind the door. "Jade, were you eavesdropping?"

"I came downstairs to find you, and you were in Uncle's study. I walked up to the door and I heard you talking about me." Jackie's face turned white. I'm talking powder white." You heard that?' I nodded and took a deep breath before firing a billion questions.

"What were you talking about?" I asked. "Nothing," he said, trying to push past me. He didn't make it. "No,I want to know. You said it would make me upset. What would? And what transformation? Do you know anything about the mark on my arm? What is that supposed to be starting? What is-" "Jade," Jackie said, cutting me off, "I have to go." "But wait, you haven't answered any of my-" "JADE!" he yelled. "STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!" I jumped. Then I looked down at my shoes. "Sorry," I said quietly.

Jackie walked over, crouched in front of me, and put his hands on my shoulders. "Jade, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just stressed. I'm tired of answering questions."

"But this involves me, right? I have a right to know," I countered. He sighed. "You do. I'll tell you later, ok?" He gave me a hug and said, "You better get going if you're going to get to school on time." Then he stood and walked into the kitchen.

I glaced at my watch. He was right. I had ten minutes to get through a fifteen minute walk! I grabbed my bag and ran along the sidewalk. However, I didn't run as fast as I could have. I was still thinking about what Jackie and Uncle had been talking about. They knew something. Something bad was about to happen to me, and it was going to change me. They certainley weren't going to tell me about it. So I'll find out myself.

**If you've read this before, you'll notice I've changed a few things to fix the story up. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Let's pick it up right where we left it off.**

**Jade eventually gets to school and she's late getting to science, which she doesn't really care for. **

"Jade, you're late," my teacher scolded me as I interrupted a_ fascinating _discussion about the properties of salt. "Sorry Miss Hardmon," I said sarcastically. I still can't believe she got promoted to 7th grade.

I slid into the seat next to my friend Ellen. She gave me a look I knew all too well. She knew about magic and my uncle. She'd even been roped into a few of our missions. She quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and threw it to me. It read _'Why were you late this time?'_

I replied, _'Something weird showed up on my arm, and I think my uncle knows what it is.'_

Ellen raised her eyebrows and looked at my arm in confusion. I rolled up my sleeve a little so she could see it. She sent the note back. _'Jade Chan, did you draw another tattoo on yourself? And if so, where did you get the pen; the color is so pretty!'_

I sent it to her again;_ 'it wasn't me. It just showed up this morning.'_

Ellen was about to send it back; but trust Miss Hardmon to just ruin it. "Alright now, everybody get in your lab positions and get ready for the experiment." Most kids you know would be at least a little excited to finally be working with chemicals. Not us.

I pushed my desk so that it was next to Ellen's. Miss Hardmon passed out little glass beakers and gave each team 2 glass vials; one of red liquid, one of yellow. I could already tell this was going to be a boring assignment.

"Now class, mix together these two chemicals and record your observations." She went back to her desk.

"What do you think it's gonna do?" Ellen asked me excitedly. Bless her, she always found these kind of experiments fun. "Watch," I said, assuming my bored voice; it was a flat monotone that really made you bored just listening to it.

"First, you take the red liquid and pour it into the beaker. Notice how it settles into the bottom of the beaker, very boring like. Next, you add the yellow liquid to the concoction. And..." I trialed off as I mixed the two liquids together. "O, low and behold, now you have an orange liquid!"

Ellen laughed and shook her head. "What did you expect it to do?" I asked. "I don't know, bubble? Fiz? What did _you_ expect it to do?" I shrugged. "If it had exploded, that woulda been cool. Then we'd be orange all day." "I guess it would be cool," Ellen agreed. We went back to writing out our observations, but we snapped out heads up with when we heard a loud **_BOOM!_**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Drew in that girlish scream of his that I never got tired of hearing. We turned around and saw Drew completely orange. Seriously, his hair was orange, as was his skin, his clothes; you couldn't even see his eyes because his glasses were orange!

I'm sorry, I couldn't help my self. I just started laughing. I mean serious laughter. I started crying because I was laughing so hard. Ellen started laughing hysterically, too. Drew took off his glasses, outraged.

"What are you two laughing at?" he asked. I shook my head. "That was a dumb question, even for you." "Come say that to my face!" he screamed. "Come and get me!" I yelled back. This worked to my advantage because Drew was so upset, he forgot to put his glasses back on. And without his glasses, he might as well be blind. Which made it even funnier when, instead of coming to get me and Ellen, he ran into a table.

That only got us laughing harder. After a few minutes, we began to peter out and get a grip on ourselves. That's when another **_BOOM!_** was heard.

**_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _**Experiments were blowing up like nobody's buisness. I screamed like mad when our experiment blew up right in my face. I wiped the orange from my eyes and looked around. As quickly as the explosions had started, they just stopped.

Miss Hardmon was astounded. The first thing she did was look at the qualities of the liquids and announced that it would come off when we took a shower that night. So that meant we walked around orange all day! It was so much fun! What was more, Miss Hardmon was in the principal's office, in trouble for letting us work with chemicals like that. It was the best day ever! That is, until I got home.

Ellen and I were giggling because we found out you could write on this junk and it would wash right off. We were writing silly messages all over each other when we walked into the shop. "Jade!" uncle Jackie cried out. He was on desk duty at the moment. "Look at us! The funniest thing happened today in science," I said, twirling around to give him the full effect. "What happended?"'We were doing science experiments and they blew up! They blew up right after I said they would! And then, we-" Uncle Jackie cut me off. "Wait, did you say they blew up like you said they would?" he said, sounding sort of mad. "Well, yeah," I said, "after we finished the experiment, we were thinking about what we wish would've happened. I said it would be cool if it blew up, and we were orange all day. Then it just sorta, well, happened."

My uncle went pale again. "Is everything okay?" My uncle nodded quickly. "Ellen, Jade will see you tommorrow in school. She has to go take a shower." "Bye, Jade," Ellen said, looking at me as she left. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. _"Nothing,"_ he said through gritted teeth, "just go take a shower _now_."

I held up my hands in surrender and walked up the stairs, running into Uncle and Tohru who gave me shocked, confused looks. I dropped my backpack and headed up into the shower.

That night, as I was getting into bed, I called Ellen. "Hey," I said whe she picked up,"did that stuff come off?" "Yeah," she said. "Is your uncle still mad at you?" "He's not mad exactly, I think he's- well-I think he's just-I don't know. I think he's just mad because it happened. Although I don't know why that would make him upset." "You know what I think," Ellen said, "I think he was upset that you said it would happen and then it happened. And I think it has something to do with your new tattoo."

I felt like such a dope. That made so much sense! I knew something was going to change me with magic. "Speaking of that tattoo, I asked my uncle about it this morning, and he refused to tell me anything. I mean, if it involved me, I thought, at least I have the right to know. But he won't tell me anything. Will you help me find out what he's talking about?" Even though it's not possible, I swear I heard Ellen smile. "Absolutley."

Any good? Please review.


End file.
